USW Top Rope 2015
'''USW Top Rope 2015 '''was a professional wrestling pay per view event produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling. It took place on September 27, 2015 in the Matthew J. Casey Memorial Coliseum in Hartford, Connecticut. The show hosted eight matches, with the main event being the Top Rope match, giving the winner a championship match of their choosing at that years Bullet Proof pay per view event. The event earned a respectable 8.3/10 average rating based off of thirteen reviews. Event Background The dark match was confirmed to feature Unity competing against Tj before the show went on the air. Washington and Morbid continued their feud in a No Holds Barred match. Wyler and Zack Hardy fought for the first time on an Ultimate Showcase Wrestling pay per view in an Unsanctioned match. Ash defended the International Championship against James in what was considered by the promotion as the main show's kickoff match. Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin defended their USW Tag Team Championships against the Northern Lights, who had only recently debuted on the main show roster a few weeks prior. Anarchy defended the Blue Belt Championship against Titanfall. The vacant World Heavyweight Championship was contested for in a triple threat match; between Dustin Ramond, Prophecy and Clyde. The USW Championship was also defended in a triple threat match, with Alexander Rotten defending the championship against Alex Martin and George Martin. The main event of the show was the twenty man "top rope" match where the winner of the specific match would earn a match for any championship in Ultimate Showcase Wrestling at that years Bullet Proof pay per view. Dark Match On the dark match, a debuting Unity from the former Ferocity developmental roster defeated Tj via submission. Main Show On the kickoff match; Ash defeated James to retain the International Championship. Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin defeated The Northern Lights (consisting of kayfabe brothers Blaine North and Samuel North) in the Northern Lights' pay per view debut to retain the USW Tag Team Championships. In a rematch from their feud, Washington defeated Morbid in a No Holds Barred match. Titanfall defeated Anarchy by count out in a match that was contested for the Blue Belt Championship, however; since the match did not end on either a pinfall or a submission, Anarchy kept possession of the Blue Belt Championship. In his pay per view debut; Clyde defeated Prophecy and Dustin Ramond in a triple threat match to win the vacant World Heavyweight Championship for the first time in his career. Wyler defeated Zack Hardy in an Unsanctioned match via referee stoppage after a brainbuster on the top rope caused Hardy to fall unconscious, leaving the referee to make the decision to end the match before further damage could be done. Alexander Rotten defeated Alex Martin and George Martin in a triple threat match to retain the USW Championship in the co-main event. The main event consisted of twenty Ultimate Showcase Wrestling performers competing in the top rope match; with Kevin Storm entering at number ten, and last eliminating entrant number twenty Capitol to win the top rope match, and earn a championship match at that year's Bullet Proof pay per view event. Results